Memories From the Past
by twilightprincess219
Summary: Kakashi's mission was to find a girl, who was very important to the village. However, he had no idea just how important she was to the Leaf Village....or to himself. OCxKakashi
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there everyone! So, I've had this idea in my mind for a long time, but I hadn't thought about it enough to actually write it. However, I was bored today, and I've been wanting to start a new story, so I decided to write this one!^_^ I really hope you guys like it! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he walked through the woods, towards his destination. He knew why the Hokage gave him this mission. He just didn't understand what the mission was for. She had told him he was to head to a jail a little ways out of the village. There was a girl there that Tsunade wanted him to find and escort back to the Leaf Village. Of course he was confused as to why she said it had to be him who brought her back. However, after the Hokage told him who she was sure this girl was, he understood perfectly.

Kakashi looked up as he approached a lone building out in the middle of the woods. There weren't any villages or houses anywhere around this area, and he knew that the reason for that was the building standing before him.

_Well, here goes nothing. _He thought sighing, as he walked in.

The place wasn't very nice. Kakashi could tell that the place wasn't cleaned very often, since there was dust and cobwebs everywhere. Then again, this place was meant for some of the most dangerous criminals ever known, so obviously they wouldn't be getting treated very kindly.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" an angry voice asked, as a man came around the corner. He was kind of chubby, and looked to be in his late 40's. And he didn't look too happy.

"I've come to collect one of the prisoners here." Kakashi said walking up to the other man, who eyed his headband.

"A ninja?" he said suspicious.

Kakashi handed the man a scroll. "It's a letter from the Hokage of the Leaf Village. There's a girl being kept here that needs to come with me."

The man read the scroll carefully before laughing. "You really want that girl? Fine you can take her! She's a pain in my ass anyway."

The guy set the scroll down before motioning for Kakashi to follow him. The Leaf ninja sighed, and walked after the other man. Kakashi took note of all the cells. There were all barricaded with a steel door, that had one little hole that they could peak out of. Then again, he supposed that was due to the fact that these criminals kept in here were so powerful.

The man stopped at a cell at the very end of the hall, and hit a button on the wall. Immediately, the steel barricade around the cell lifted up into the ceiling, to reveal steel cage bars like normal prisons have.

"Hey! Girl! You have a visitor!" the guy sneered smacking the bars, obviously to get the prisoners attention.

Kakashi stared into the dark cell, as his eyes adjusted, and he was able to see her. She was sitting in the back corner of the cell, curled up with her knees to her chest. Her hair was covered in so much dirt, he wasn't able to tell the color of it. All she was wearing was a long brown shirt type thing that went to the middle of her thighs and knees. She looked like she hadn't had a bath or change of clothes in ages.

When the guy called out to her, she turned her head slowly, and Kakashi's eyes widened slightly. While the rest of her seemed so dark and dirty, her eyes were like sparkling crystals. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen! And they were beautiful!

The girl stood up slowly and walked over to the bars, as the guy took a step back. Kakashi stayed still however, as the girl stopped, and looked up at him blankly.

"I don't know what you're Hokage wants this girl for." The guy said looking the girl up and down. "She's not much good for anything. She doesn't speak, barely eats or does anything. No one knows her name or anything about her. They said when they brought her in that she had been destroying towns single handedly. But I doubt that's true. I mean look at her."

Kakashi stared at the girl for a few more seconds, before looking at the man. "Well whatever the case, I have orders to take her with me."

"Be my guest." The man said, making a handsign. Ropes suddenly tied around the girls wrists, tying her hands together. The girl did nothing, other than glance down at the ropes that now bound her. The man opened the cage door. "Come on girl. You're leaving."

The girl stared at him as she stepped out of the cell. She looked up at Kakashi, who was watching her intently. He had no way of knowing if this girl was indeed who Tsunade thought she was. But if she was right, then it was a good thing he found her before anyone else did.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Kakashi said to the man. "We'll just be going then."

"Good riddance." The guy muttered, as Kakashi walked out with the girl following.

* * *

Kakashi glanced at the girl every few seconds as they walked, not sure what to make of her. She had been very cooperative so far, not trying to run or anything. He wondered if she knew where she was going or not. Though he figured if she did, she probably wouldn't be as cooperative.

"So do you have a name?" he asked, trying to find out more about her. She merely continued to stare ahead, otherwise ignoring his question. "Well he did say you didn't speak." Kakashi sighed looking back ahead of him.

He decided he'd take her to his house first, to get her cleaned up before taking her to see Lady Tsunade. Of course he wouldn't be the one to clean her up, he wasn't _that _perverted. No, that was what the female on this squad was for.

The whole way back to the village was completely silent, aside from Kakashi asking the girl questions, trying to get her to speak. This of course, failed horribly. She was silent the whole way, and never once looked anywhere but straight in front of her.

Kakashi sighed with relief as he saw the gates to the village come into view. Finally he was back. He was really tired of all this silence. Sure it meant he got some reading in, but he would have liked to find out some more about this girl he brought with him.

"Well here we are." He said as the two walked up to the entrance. After a few seconds however, he stopped, noticing the girl wasn't following. Kakashi turned and saw her staring up at the fire sign above the entrance wide eyed. This of course gave him another confirmation that Tsunade was right about who this girl was.

He walked over to her, and reached for her arm. "Come on. It'll be-" his eyes widened as she quickly pulled away from him, giving him a harsh glare. That was the most emotion he's seen on her face since he met her. "You'll be alright." He said calmly, trying to get her to come with him.

She continued to glare at him, while glancing between him and the village. He could tell she didn't want to go in. What could he do?

Kakashi sighed. "Hey listen. I promise no one is going to hurt you." He paused. "And no one's going to get hurt."

The girl looked up at him, slightly confused. He thought maybe she'd know what he meant, but maybe she lost her memories of what happened all those years ago. After a few seconds however, she glanced at the village again, and nodded slowly.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. It seemed he was getting somewhere now. "Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty so there's the first chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!! Your opinions are appreciated, but please don't be too mean!^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrighty well here's the 2nd chapter in my Kakashi story!! Thank you to the two of you who reviewed! I have decided I'm probably going to keep writing this. I just have to think of some good plot stuff to add in here to keep it going. If anyone has any idea then feel free to let me know!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

As they walked through the village, the girl looked around the village, observing everything that was going on. Whenever people would look at her, Kakashi noticed she'd scooch a little closer to him. Could what happened to her really have traumatized her this much?

Finally the two arrived at Kakashi's house. He opened the door and let the girl in first, before following and shutting it behind him. He watched her as she looked around the room, obviously unsure of what to make of everything.

"Why don't you go sit down?" Kakashi said, as he picked up the phone. The girl glanced back at him, before slowly walking over to the couch. Kakashi turned and dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" a girl's voice answered on the other end.

"Sakura its Kakashi." Kakashi said. "Do you think you could get Sasuke and Naruto and come over? There's something I need your help with."

"Oh sure Kakashi-sensei!" she said happily. "We'll be over right away!"

"Thank you." He said, before remembering something. "Oh and could you bring some girl clothes with you? A little bit bigger than what you wear."

"Huh?" she said confused. "Uh….yeah. I guess so…."

"Alright then. I'll see you in a little bit." Kakashi said hanging up. He looked over at the girl, who had sat down on his couch. Hopefully she'd eventually come around and start talking. Tsunade wouldn't be able to do anything with this girl if she didn't speak.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Kakashi heard a knock on his door. He got up and opened it to see his three students standing there. Sakura was smiling and holding a bag, Sasuke looked annoyed with his hands in his pockets, and Naruto merely looked confused.

"Hello you three. Come in." he said smiling. The kids walked and looked around, before stopping, noticing the girl.

"Uh….Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked. "Who's that?"

"Is she your girlfriend sensei?" Naruto asked smirking, earning him a punch in the head from Sakura. "Ow! Sakura!"

Kakashi sighed. "No she's not. I'll explain everything later. But first…" he looked at Sakura. "Could you take her upstairs and get her cleaned up?"

Sakura smiled. "Of course! Leave it to me sensei!" The three guys watched as she walked over to the couch, where the girl was looking at the remote, obviously confused as to what it was. "Um…hello."

The girl looked up hearing Sakura's voice and stared at her. Sakura glanced up at Kakashi with a confused look. "She doesn't speak." He said, answering her unasked question.

Sakura smiled and nodded, before looking back at the girl. "My name is Sakura. How about you come with me and we'll get all this dirt off you alright?"

The girl continued to stare at Sakura, as she held out her hand. She stared at the pink haired girl for a few more moments before looking over at Kakashi, silently asking him if it was safe.

Kakashi was surprised at this, confused as to why she would check with the safety of this stranger with him first, like she already trusted him. Then again, he was probably the only one in years who had been nice to her, and not treated her like a criminal. Getting over his slight shock, he nodded.

The girl looked back at Sakura, and slowly and hesitantly took her hand. Sakura smiled and helped the girl up, before looking at the boys. "Alright we'll be back soon!" she said pulling the girl upstairs with her.

* * *

"So who is she?" Sasuke asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Kakashi up from his book and looked over at the boy. It had been about two hours since Sakura took the girl upstairs with her. Kakashi was leaning against the table, Sasuke was leaning against the wall, and Naruto was staring out the living room window, surprisingly being calm.

"We're not entirely sure." Kakashi sighed looking back at his book. "Lady Tsunade has an idea, and I'm hoping after Sakura is finished, I'll know for sure."

"Why did you bring her here?" Sasuke asked.

"Lady Tsunade told me to. If she's who we think she is, then she's very important, and it's a good thing we got to her before anyone else." Kakashi answered, glancing at Naruto as he finished.

"Ahem." The three boys looked over to see Sakura standing in the doorway to the hall that led to the stairs. She was smiling happily. "We're ready!"

Kakashi put his book away, anxious to see exactly if he was right. He noticed Sasuke had stood a little straighter, obviously interested to see what this girl looked like too. Naruto had looked over from staring out the window as well.

Sakura looked up at the stairway to her right smiling. "Come on! Don't be shy!" she said kindly.

Kakashi watched with anticipation, as he heard footsteps on the stairs. Then, as she came around the corner, his heart stopped.

She was beautiful! More so then he remembered her. Then again he hadn't seen her in twelve years. She was wearing white bandages around her thighs that went to slightly above her knees, under a black skirt that went to a little above her mid-thighs with slits on the sides. Her top was blue, almost the same color as her eyes, with ¾ sleeves that went just below her elbow and the shirt ended at the middle of her stomach. But what fascinated Kakashi most was her hair. Underneath all that dirt was beautiful long flowing blonde hair, that went straight down to her butt. Coupled with her crystal blue eyes that were now staring at the ground in embarrassment, there was no mistaking who she was.

"So what do you think?" Sakura asked happily, obviously pleased with her work.

Kakashi came out of his thoughts, and glanced at the two boys. Sasuke obviously had realized something, since he was glancing between the girl and Naruto confused. Naruto was staring at her too, but he didn't particularly look like he noticed anything.

"Thank you Sakura. You did a great job." Kakashi said as Sakura giggled happily.

She looked at the girl smiling. "Why don't you look around? I'm sure Kakashi-sensei won't mind."

The girl looked down at her and nodded before slowly walking over to the living area. Sakura walked over to Kakashi and Sasuke, with a look that told Kakashi she noticed something too.

"Um…sensei? Who is that girl?" she asked as her and Sasuke looked up at their teacher.

Kakashi sighed. "Her name is Rika Namikaze. She's the Fourth Hokage's younger sister."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty well please review and let me know what you think!!! I'll try to get the next one out soon if I can, but only if I get some reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry its been so long since I updated! I've been so busy lately I haven't had time to really do anything. But I had some free time tonight so I really hope you guys enjoy this! And thanks so much for the reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Rika.**

* * *

"What?!" Sakura and Sasuke said shocked. Obviously they had not expected this at all.

Kakashi sighed and looked over at Rika, who was sitting on the couch again, looking around. "Yes. Lady Tsunade had a feeling this was her. However I wasn't entirely sure, because she hasn't been to the village in 12 years."

"12 years?" Sakura asked confused.

"She left because the Fourth Hokage died." Kakashi said. "Apparently for some reason, she blames the village for his death."

"Just because he died protecting the village?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded. "A few days after that night, she ran away from the village. She was only 7 years old at the time. Unfortunately we didn't notice she left in time, and by the time we did, she had gone too far. We followed her trail, and found a small village a ways away from here. She seemed well enough with the family that had found her, so we let her be."

"But then…" Sakura glanced at Rika again. "Why did she look so dirty and horrible?"

"I'm getting there." Kakashi said sighing. "The Hokage had us keep watch over her from afar. To make sure she was alright. She lived with her adopted family for 8 years. After the first couple, we noticed she was starting to smile again, and actually be happy. And then one day, the village was attacked." He looked up at Rika, who was now standing up, and looking at some pictures on a shelf.

"So what happened?" Sasuke asked, interested.

Kakashi looked back down at his students. "Rogue ninja came, and started killing everyone in the village. Rika's family was killed right in front of her. She watched as the ninjas killed her parents. And when her adopted brother tried to protect her, the ninjas killed him too. And that's when it happened."

Sakura and Sasuke stared at Kakashi, waiting for him to continue. He had stopped, and looked deep in thought about something. "When what happened sensei?" Sakura asked impatiently.

"When she killed them all." Kakashi said, and Sakura gasped as Sasuke's eyes widened. "You see, inside Rika, is a demon, that was sealed within her when she was born. Seeing her brother die must have brought back memories of the night the Fourth gave his life, which triggered the power of the demon within her. It completely took over her body, and used its power to destroy all of the rogue ninja, and everyone else in the village. The ninja who were stationed there to watch her, tried to stop her, but she managed to kill them all."

It was a few seconds before either of his students could speak. "But….then how do you know all this sensei?" Sakura asked quietly, still in shock.

"Because I watched the whole thing." Kakashi answered, watching Rika. All the memories from that night were coming back to him as he told the story. The horrible visions of the massacred village, the bodies of the rogue ninja and the leaf village ninja…..everything.

"Why didn't you try to stop her?" Sasuke asked, a hint of shock still in his normally cool voice.

"She killed the other ninja who tried to stop her." Kakashi said, looking over at the children. "Did you think I wouldn't account for that?" When neither answered his obviously rhetorical question he continued. "I realized even with my abilities, I had no chance against her like that. So I came back to the village to inform the Hokage of what happened."

Suddenly, the three heard a loud crash, and turned to see Rika standing by the shelf where the photos were, looking terrified. Kakashi was instantly by her side, as the other three ran over too.

"What happened?!" Sakura asked scared as she stood behind Kakashi with her two teammates.

Kakashi glanced down at the floor where a broken picture frame was. As soon as he saw the picture, he immediately knew what was wrong. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. You three should go now. I'll see you tomorrow morning for training. Thank you for helping me today."

The three kids looked at each other quickly before nodding and walking out the door. When they were gone, Kakashi gently guided Rika to the couch and sat her down, with no resistance. She looked to be in a state of shock. Though he couldn't blame her. He walked over and cleaned up the broken glass, before picking up the photo from the floor. It was his team photo, from when he was just starting out. With him, Rin, Obito….and the Fourth Hokage.

_No doubt seeing him triggered memories from that night…_Kakashi thought as he stared at the picture. He knew now she was even worse off than he originally thought. That night messed with her mind so much, that now anything that reminded her of it terrified her.

However he did have hope. He knew she could get better, it would just take much longer than he thought it would.

Kakashi sighed, laying the picture on the shelf, before turning to Rika, who was still sitting on the couch scared out of her mind. He walked over and sat next to her. "Hey, it'll be alright." He said softly. "You're ok."

Rika continued to stare ahead, appearing like she didn't hear him. When Kakashi touched her hand however, her eyes widened and she flinched away. Kakashi didn't know how else he was supposed to help her.

"Alright then." The shinobi sighed standing up. "Would you like to get some rest? I know its been a long day for you."

Rika stared at his outstretched hand, before hesitantly taking it gently, allowing him to help her up.

* * *

After Kakashi helped her to her room and into bed, he went to his own room to finally relax after the long, tiring day. He couldn't believe he was seeing Rika after all these years. She had definitely grown up over the past 12 years. She was beautiful. Not that she wasn't cute before, but the last time he had seen her, she was 7 and he was 14. Obviously he didn't think of her as anything more than a kid back then, but now that she was grown up, he couldn't stop thinking about her.

Though she probably didn't remember him at all. But he remembered her clearly. She had frequently come with her older brother to the training grounds when his team was training. Kakashi remembered her sitting on the sidelines, watching him and his teammates train almost every day. Sometimes she would even want to train with them, then she'd get angry and throw a tantrum when the Fourth wouldn't let her.

He remembered one day in particular, when he had actually had one of his first one-on-one conversations with her. It was not too long before the village was attacked by the Nine-Tails, and he had gone to the training grounds to get in some extra training by himself. Or so he thought……..

_Kakashi trudged through the trees to get to the training grounds, as rain poured down on him, getting him soaked. But he just figured it would be more training to train in the rain. However when he arrived in the clearing, he was shocked to see someone else there. And even more shocked when he realized who it was._

"_Rika?" he said, and she turned quickly, causing herself to slip on some mud and fall on her butt with a small shriek._

_She had been throwing kunais at one of the stumps, and when Kakashi looked closer, his eyes widened. All of them were right on the bulls eye! Every. Single. One. Either she had been training a lot more than everything thought, or she got very lucky._

_Kakashi walked over and held out his hand to her sighing. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to scare you."_

_Rika glared at him slightly before ignoring his hand and standing up on her own. "I'm fine! Could you please leave? I'm busy!"_

_Kakashi raised his eyebrow at her as she turned back to the bulls eye. "Does Minato-sensei know you're here?"_

_The young girl froze and turned to him, slightly frightened. "You won't tell him will you?" When Kakashi didn't answer, she gave him a pleading look. "Please Kakashi! Don't tell him! Big brother will be so angry!"_

_Kakashi stared at her, contemplating. "I think he'd like to know where you've been."_

"_No please!" she said taking a step toward him. "I'm begging you! Don't tell big brother!"_

_Kakashi sighed as she suddenly sneezed. "I think I should get you home. You're going to get sick."_

"_I'm f-fine…" she stuttered sneezing again and sniffing._

_The teen rolled his eyes before walking over and grabbing the girl's wrist. "Come on. I'm taking you home."_

_Apparently she didn't feel the need to argue, since her answer was another sneeze and sniffle, before he sighed and picked her up, putting her on his back piggyback style and started on his way to his sensei's house._

Kakashi sighed remembering the Fourth Hokage's expression when he walked up to the door soaked with his little sister. It'd be an understatement to say the young Hokage was angry. Needless to say Rika was in a lot of trouble, and unfortunately for Kakashi, she blamed him for it, since he was the one who took her home.

He smiled slightly, remembering how much he liked the old Rika. She had been so full of life, and she rarely ever stopped talking. And now….she was almost lifeless. He prayed and hoped that someday soon, he'd be able to see some of the life of that little girl he remembered come back into her, but he knew that was going to take a lot of work.

* * *

**A/N: K well, please review and let me know what you think!!! And no flames please and thank you! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm so sorry its taken so long to get this out! I don't really have much of this plot figured out yet, all I really thought about was what I had in the first 3 chapters. So I had to think of something to keep this going. Eventually I did, but never felt like really sitting down and writing it. However, as I was reading a Naruto fic today, I got the sudden urge to write more of this, and so before I lost it, I started writing this chapter. I think it turned out pretty well, and I hope you guys think so too! So anyway, enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just Rika.**

* * *

Kakashi watched slightly amused-though he then felt guilty feeling that way- as he watched Rika poke at the pancakes he had made her the next morning. Obviously she hadn't had them since before everything happened, so she wasn't quite sure what to do with them. He couldn't help but think how cute she looked with that slightly confused/innocent expression on her face.

Finally he sighed and decided to help her out. "Here." he said, walking over to the table and picking up the fork. She watched him carefully as he cut part of the pancake and held it up to her. "Open your mouth." He noticed she had cringed back slightly, and sighed, smiling slightly behind his mask. "I'm not going to hurt you. Its okay to eat this. Will you open your mouth for me?"

Rika continued to stare at him, glancing between his face and the fork with the piece of pancake on it, before slowly and hesitantly opening her mouth. She bit the pancake off, as Kakashi pulled the fork back, and watched as she chewed it-at least she still remembered that much.

"So? How is it?" he asked watching her.

After a few seconds she swallowed and smiled up at him nodding, which he could only take as an 'It was good.'

He helped her a few more times, before letting her finish eating herself, though he still watched her, just to make sure she didn't end up hurting herself with the fork.

* * *

Kakashi glanced at Rika, as they walked down the street towards the Hokage's tower. Tsunade had said she wanted to meet her and speak with Riku today, so he had convinced her to take a walk with him, which actually wasn't too hard, much to his surprise. When he asked her if she would come out with him somewhere, it only took her a second of staring at him to nod her head slightly. He figured she must be getting used to him already, since he's the one that's basically been taking care of her since he brought her to the village the day before.

Right now Rika was glancing around the village curiously, watching the people who walked by with wide innocent eyes. She was wearing something different today, since Sakura was nice enough to buy the older girl some new clothes the day before. She now wore a light blue t-shirt that fit her perfectly, with a white skirt that had slits going up the sides, over top a pair of black shorts, along with black ninja sandals. Her long blonde hair was down again today, and her crystal blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as she peered around the village.

Kakashi felt her move closer to him at one point, and glanced up from his book to see some of the villagers giving her confused/shocked looks. He figured they obviously could tell who she was, considering most of them had seen her when she was younger, and her resemblance to her brother was pretty easy to see.

"It's alright. They won't do anything to you. I promise." Kakashi said gently. His visible eye widened slightly when she took his hand in hers and looked up at him, nodding once. The look in her eyes told him that she trusted him, and knew he wouldn't let them hurt her, which made a strange feeling swell up in him. However, he merely pushed it away, and allowed her to hold his hand as they continued to walk.

"Come in." an annoyed voice said from the other side of the door.

Kakashi opened the door, and pulled Rika in with him-seeing as how she was still holding onto him. The Hokage looked up when he shut the door, her eyes widening as she noticed the girl standing next to him.

"So….this is her then?" Tsunade said, putting her pen down and staring at Rika.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes Lady Tsunade. This is Rika Namikaze. Rika, this is Lady Tsunade, the Hokage."

Apparently the word 'Hokage' was something she didn't forget, since as soon as he said it, her eyes widened, and he felt her tense up greatly, as her hand tightened around his.

Tsunade obviously noticed this, and gave Kakashi a confused glance, before looking back at Rika. "Welcome back to Konoha, Rika."

Rika took a small step, placing herself slightly behind Kakashi, who sighed. This was obviously going to be harder than he thought. Tsunade continued to glance between them confused. Kakashi had sent her a message with Sakura yesterday, explaining to her about Rika and why he couldn't report directly. She expected the girl to be traumatized, after everything that happened to her before, but she didn't expect it to be this bad.

"Well, I see we're not going to be able to get anywhere today, not with her acting like this." The Hokage said sighing. "Has she said anything since yesterday?"

"Not a word, milady. Though she is starting to respond to stuff with a positive attitude." Kakashi said, remembering when she smiled earlier.

"I see…." Tsunade said, glancing down at their hands.

"She got a little startled on the way here." he said matter-of-factly, as Rika continued to watch Tsunade carefully. "I think some of the villagers…..recognize her."

"Well that can be expected. She was the Fourth Hokage's sister, of course they'd remember her." Tsunade said, and Kakashi felt Rika's hand tighten again, as she trembled slightly.

"We should probably not mention that right now." he said quietly.

Tsunade glanced at Rika, before nodding. "Fine. There's nothing we can do for now. Kakashi I expect you to keep working with her. Try to get her to speak again."

Kakashi nodded, knowing his job wouldn't be easy. "I'll try my best, Lady Tsunade."

She nodded again. "It'll probably be a good idea to get her out a little. Besides, I don't want her left alone. In that state there's no telling what she'd do." Kakashi nodded again, as Tsunade sighed. "Very well. You can go now."

"Yes, milady." He said, bowing slightly, before gently pulling Rika out of the room.

* * *

The two walked down the street again, and Kakashi couldn't help but notice that she hadn't let go of his hand yet. And unfortunately, he was liking it a lot more than he really should have. This actually reminded him of a time before Rika had left, but instead of her taking his hand, he had taken hers.

_Kakashi went to the training grounds to practice, but found they were currently occupied by someone else. Someone who he knew wasn't supposed to be here. "You'll get in trouble you know?"_

_The girl jumped slightly, startled by his presence, and turned to him glaring. "Go away!" she yelled angrily, turning back around, and continuing to throw kunai at a stump. Her aim wasn't far off, but she could still use some work._

_Kakashi sighed and walked over to her. "Minato-sensei's not going to be happy you're here."_

"_He won't know if you don't tell him." She said, turning her blue eyes to glare at him, which was actually pretty harsh, considering she was only 6._

"_Rika you know how he is. Just come with me now, and I won't tell him. Besides, he's gonna be wondering where you are. Its getting late."_

_Rika stared at the silver haired boy angrily, knowing he was threatening her. But she also knew he was right. Her brother wouldn't be very happy if he found out what she was doing. He thought she was too young to become a ninja, and wouldn't let her join the academy yet because he said she wasn't ready. But she knew it was just because he was being a stupid protective brother, and didn't want her to get hurt._

"_Fine! I'll go home!" she yelled, stomping over to walk past Kakashi. However he had other ideas._

_The boy grabbed her hand, stopping her, before starting to walk, pulling her with him. "Its getting dark. I don't want you to get lost." He said, apparently the excuse for taking her hand._

_She glared at him but said nothing, as he pulled her along, and he just barely felt her hand tighten slightly around his as they walked through the darkening forest._

Kakashi sighed, recalling that day. He hadn't really thought of it as anything back then, since she was basically half his age. But now, they were both adults, and he felt guilty thinking it, but she had filled out rather nicely. Immediately he shook his head, trying to get those thoughts out of his mind. She was his sensei's little sister. He couldn't think of her like then. Then again….she wasn't really so little anymore.

"HEY! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Kakashi sighed again-seemed he was doing that a lot-and turned to see his team walk up to them. Obviously the one who had yelled his name was the Number One Knuckled Headed Ninja.

"Hey guys." He said boredly, as they stopping in front of them. Rika had looked over too at the voice, and Kakashi noticed her eyes drift over the three newcomers, finally resting on Naruto, curiosity slowly overcoming her features. He was surprised she wasn't acting scared like she normally did, when something reminded her of her brother.

"So….how's she doing?" Sakura asked quietly, as she watched Rika, who was still staring at Naruto, who stared right back, and equal look of curiosity on his face.

"Fine I guess." Kakashi said, answering the only kunoichi on his squad. "Thank you again for helping yesterday Sakura."

"Oh its no problem! I was happy to help sensei!" the girl said beaming happily, before glancing at Naruto.

It took a second for Kakashi to realize Rika had let go of his hand, and was now standing in front of the blonde boy, bent over so she could look at his face closely. The boy stared back at her, his eyes squinted in confusion. It was then Kakashi realized she hadn't really seen him yesterday at the house, so of course now would be when she'd recognize something about him.

"Uh…hi there!" Naruto said grinning.

Rika continued to stare at him, before slowly reaching out and touching his forehead with her index finger. The young boy opened his eyes confused, as the other three watched in curiosity. She then proceeded to stare at him, fixated on his eyes, that were just like hers.

"Uh….sensei?" Naruto said, slightly nervous. "Wh-what's she…doing?"

Kakashi glanced around, noticing people were beginning to stare, and whisper amongst themselves. He decided now was probably not a good time to talk about this, and gently grabbed Rika's arm, pulling her back towards him.

"Sorry about that!" he said, smiling behind his mask. "As I said yesterday, she's been traumatized by everything that's happened before. So she doesn't really know what she's doing."

"But she didn't do that to me or Sakura." Sasuke said, finally speaking up.

"Uh…yes well, we should get going. There's no training today, but you guys need to be at the training grounds bright and early tomorrow morning." Kakashi said, before pulling Rika away from his students.

She turned her head as he pulled her away, continuing to stare at the blonde boy, who so resembled her brother. Kakashi wondered if she knew exactly who Naruto was or not. After all, when she saw him, she seemed to realize he looked like the Fourth Hokage. Well, he figured he'd just have to deal with this later, seeing as how Naruto had no idea the Fourth was his father, and Rika was sure to realize Naruto's connection to her.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now! Please please please review and I hope you can forgive me for such a long wait! I promise I'll try to get the next one out soon! Oh, and if you could, could you please take a few seconds and take my poll that's on my profile? I need help with which story to write next. I have three choices, and I'll probably end up writing all three, but I can't decide which to do first. So it would really help if you guys could let me know what you'd rather read! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
